


Neighbours AU

by mandywrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandywrites/pseuds/mandywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven just moved in the neighbourhood, she's the fiery new mechanic. Bellamy is the angsty cop/brother looking out for his sister Octavia, the rebellious party girl. Contains some Raven/Finn.</p>
<p>Neighbours AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbours AU

He stood by the window as the darkness of the room envelopped him. The cold of the night bit into his exposed skin but he didn't care. All he cared about was that this same night, two years ago, his mother died, leaving him alone to take care of his sister. 

It's funny how your life can change drastically in a heartbeat. How everything constant in your world suddenly starts changing. Now it's just him and Octavia. His sister. She's the only person who matters to him now. The only one worth being alive for. 

When his mother died it was like their entire world fell apart. He remembered telling Octavia, he remembered how heartbroken she was, how angry she was at everyone even at him. He recalled how hard it was to hold it together for both their sakes. How he broke down at her grave. The memory was like a permanent mark scarring his heart. How long until it fades ? How long until he moves on ? And did he really want to move on ? Did he really want to forget all about the memory of his mother when it was the only thing reminding him of her ?

He heard the door knob click. His sister peered through a crack in the door. She looked like she was going out. 

“You're still up ?” She asked looking around. 

“Yes, I won't sleep for awhile.” He said, Octavia looked disappointed, she was probably planning on seeing her boyfriend or something. “Go to bed. No sneaking out tonight.” He added sounding serious, she sighed loudly and left slamming the door.

God he hated dealing with sixteen years olds. He hated being the bad guy, but if he wasn't who will ? He was the older brother now, the responsible one. He had to. Sometimes, he wondered what it would be like if his mother was still around, would he help his sister sneak out ? Would he cover for her ? Would she tell him everything about her life ?

He shook his head and fixed his eyes on the night sky, all this thinking gave him a headache. And then, suddenly, as if it came out of a dream, he saw a shooting star, in all its glory, probably traveling since thousands of years, for millions of miles. And for a second there, he wished he was that shooting star, he always wanted to travel, to discover the world, but he had responsabilities now, he had to pay the bills and work hard so his sister could get a better future. He closed his eyes, and wished for things to get better, he knew it was a silly thing to do, but he liked the ring of it. It may seem completely stupid but it gave him hope that maybe, just maybe something wonderful is waiting for him.

After making sure Octavia was still in her bed sleeping, Bellamy decided to take a walk. 

The night blooming flowers filled the air with their sweet, spicy scents. It was really dark, a single lamp illuminated the whole street, all the others were either trashed by bored rebellious teenagers or simply not working. He liked it here, his mother used to tend to the garden while he sat there reading a historical fiction, poetry or sometimes just a good classic. Now, it only became a memory, as if the garden died with her. Although there were a few plants here and there still fighting to survive his negligence. 

He heard a sound behind the bushes and sighed in exasperation, she always does this, sneak out even after he checks on her. Why did she have to make it so difficult on them ? Why didn't she understand that he's only trying to protect her from the world's cruelty ? She didn't even hear him walk up behind her, and that only made Bellamy angrier, what if he was a serial killer ? If she really wanted to go out at this hour, she could be cautious at least. 

“Octavia, I told you NO SNEAKING OUT.” He said grabbing her arm so his sister could face him, except this wasn't his sister, his gaze met a pair of large brown eyes peering at him incredulously. He never saw this girl in the neighborhood before. 

“Who are you ? What are you doing here ?” He asked taken aback. 

The mysterious girl glared at him, a hint of defiance in her eyes. He slowly took her in, she was wearing a leather jacket with a gray tank top underneath and a pair of dark skinny jeans, and she looked so effortlessly beautiful with her caramel skin and her sparkling almond shaped eyes, it was almost impossible for him not to stare, because of course, the felon invading his property had to be pretty. In truth, it was unnerving and seriously annoying. She must have noticed him staring because now, she looked at him quizzically, her eyes glowing with more then amusement. Great. Just what he needed. 

“Can I have my arm back first ?” She smiled at him sweetly, obviously faking it. Releasing her arm, Bellamy cursed himself internally, how did he not notice he was still holding her arm. Now she probably thinks he's a complete idiot. 

“I was just looking for my spanner, I think I lost it here this morning.” 

“What were you doing with a spanner ? And why would you lose it here ?” He asked frowning in confusion. 

She cast a furtive glance in his direction, she seemed annoyed. “Because, I'm a mechanic and… I don't know, mechanics kind of need some tools so they can do their jobs.” She replied sarcastically. 

Now, he was the one annoyed, he hated it when people talked to him like he was stupid. Besides, how was he supposed to know she was a mechanic ? It's not like it was written on her forehead. The fact that she was pretty irritated him even more. Well, at least she wasn't a felon so, there's that. He stood straight and crossed his arms.

“I highly doubt you'll find it now, it's too dark and you have no flashlight.” Bellamy said, stating the obvious. She rolled her eyes and started toward the bushes, ignoring him. Who was she ? And why was she acting like an obnoxious brat with him ? He just didn't know if he wanted to yell at her or start making out. 

“So do you have a name ?” He asked following her. 

“What's that to you ?” She replied facing him. 

“Well you're kind of trespassing and it's actually legal for me to shoot you since this is a private poperty so, I suggest you do as I say.” Bellamy retorted losing his patience.

“Shoot me ?” She laughed in the utmost scorn. “That's cute. As if you even have a gun. As if you would even dare.” 

“Try me.” Bellamy replied defiantly.

She raised a single perfect eyebrow in what looked like surprise. “I'm Raven, I live next door.” She said after evaluating her options.

“I never saw you around here before. Raven.”  
“I just moved here, my father left me his house on the will.”

Bellamy took a step back, he probably went too far. He didn't even know this girl and yet he was asking her personal questions, and she was answering him as if it was nothing. He remembered when his mother died, his friends tried to find the right words but there is no right words. He just felt angry, angry that they still had a mom, angry that his world stood still but theirs kept going as if it was all normal. He didn't know what to say to her, so he did like every stranger does in these sort of situations. Muttered some pitiful half assed apology. 

“I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.” He said, looking uneasy. Raven rolled her eyes and then let out a tired sigh, an expression of annoyance on her face.

“Don't bother. It's not like I knew him anyway.” Raven said matter of factly. 

“Look, if I find your spanner I'll bring it to you tomorrow morning. But it's too late tonight and this is not a safe neighborhood for a young girl like you. I can walk you home if you want.” He couldn't help it, always being the protector but that's how his mother raised him to be. To protect his sister, to protect his people, to be a good person. 

Raven let out a small mocking laugh.“One, I can take care of myself. Always have, always will. Two, I live next door, so you really don't have to.” She sounded irritated as if he somehow insulted her when he suggested walking her home. 

“But I want to. If something were to happen to you when I could've prevented it I-”

“That's mysogynistic. What makes you think you can prevent it and I can't ?” She interrupted him. 

“Well. For one I'm a cop, and-” Bellamy started.

“More reason for me not to trust you. Anyway, I'm going home. I'll be back tomorrow to look for it, it's a VERY expensive spanner.” Raven said sounding serious. 

Bellamy frowned disbelievingly as she left him standing there, this girl was clearly something out of a dream or maybe a nightmare, he wasn't sure. He kept an eye on her though, just in case he told himself. She lived in Sinclair's house, he was a nice guy, too young to be gone that's for sure. He felt bad for her, for all he knew this whole tough act is probably just a facade to cover up how broken she is. When he made sure she was safely home, he went back to his room and climbed into the bed. That night, he dreamed of tough girls in leather jackets and shooting stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this, english isn't my first language, and this is my first time writing fanfiction. I really love Braven/Rellamy/Ravenbell and I wanted to write a fic about them.  
> Constructive criticism is very much welcome, I would like to become a better fanfic writer as time goes on.


End file.
